The present invention relates to a wiper controller, and more specifically, to a wiper controller for controlling the operation of a front window shield wiper for a vehicle.
A vehicle, such as a four-wheel automobile, includes a wiper controller for controlling the operation of a front window shield wiper (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-321569). The wiper controller includes an operation switch. The operation switch is incorporated in a lever combination switch, which is arranged in a steering column of the vehicle. The wiper controller operates in a plurality of operation modes, for example, a “mist mode (MIST)”, an “intermittent mode (INT)”, a “low mode (LO)”, and a “high mode (HI)”. The operation switch is movable to operation mode positions respectively corresponding to the plurality of operation modes. The operation mode of the wiper controller is selected by manipulating the operation switch. A wiper arm is moved in the selected operation mode.
The operation switch is mechanically held at the operation mode position to which it has been moved. The wiper arm operates in the selected operation mode as long as the wiper controller is mechanically held at this operation mode position.